Red's past
by Cars2fangirl
Summary: So here's just a story I'm writing about Red's past before he came to Radiator Springs. From the night he was born. More chapters to come! I've got the voices of the characters figured out ;) Blaze's voice: Patrick Stewart Rosita's voice: Carolyn Hennessy
1. Chapter 1 The birth of a hero

**Red's story**

 **Part one**

Chapter one: The birth of a hero

It all began one quiet clear night, in a small mountain town called Meacham, Utah. Where a smaller fire station resided. There parked inside the fire station were two fire engines, one was male and one was female.

The female, so elegantly named Rosita was laying on the floor about to give birth to their baby. The male, named Blaze stood and watched over Rosita attentively, comforting her whenever he could.

She lays there panting and wincing as she feels the pain intensifying. Blaze takes and holds Rosita's front tire. "You're gonna be okay", he reassures her as he kisses her tire. Though in pain, she smiles at him, preparing to give her first push.

Blaze held her tire, giving her comfort and encouragement. Rosita then took a deep breath and gave her first push. She whined and teared up, feeling the intense pain as she held Blaze's tire, squeezing it. "There, that's it, you got it! Keep trying!" Blaze encouraged, still holding her tire.

Rosita then took another deep breath gritting her teeth as she then gives another, harder push. She screams in pain as she feels the baby getting closer. "It's okay, it's okay!" He reassures her as he caresses her front tire and then wipes her forehood with a cool damp cloth.

She pants, feeling even more pain as she gets ready to push again. Still managing to smile at her lover a little. Then she groans painfully as she gives an even harder push. Rosita tears up and screams in pain. "OW! OW! OWW! He's coming!"

Blaze then drives to her rear end to catch the baby. "C'mon you got it honey he's almost out!". Rosita panted and cried as she gave one last hard determined push. Soon after she felt the baby pass through, she heard little coughs followed by the soft cries of their newborn baby. She lets out a sigh of relief. "Ooh!"

"It's a boy!" Blaze exclaimed happily as he began cleaning and drying the baby. Rosita smiles and finally takes afew moments to relax while her husband cleans their son up. The baby calms down after a bit.

Afew moments later Blaze comes back with the newborn baby all wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. All calm and quiet now. He smiled and says "He's perfect honey." as he sets him down gently against Rosita. She then holds to baby close, looking down at him, smiling with awe. The baby starts blinking, opening his big wide brown eyes, looking up at both of them. Rosita coos and purrs. "Yes, I agree dear." She nuzzles her husband affectionately. Blaze purred and returned the affectionate nuzzle to his wife as he layed down next to them.

"What should we call him honey?" Asked Blaze. "Well… I think we should call him, Red.." Rosita answered. Blaze thought for for afew moments,"Yeah, Red sounds good. So Red it is.". Rosita smiles happily as she nudges Red closer to her underside. Red then nuzzles around abit and latches on to nurse. Rosita still purrs. "Our little precious Red" ?


	2. Ch 2 A baby fire truck's first adventure

**Part one**

Chapter two: A baby fire engine's first adventure

 _Three months later…_

It was a bright early spring morning in the peaceful, quiet mountain town. The birds could be heard singing their morning songs as the sun was rising over the mountain tops.

Inside the town's fire station the sun shines down on the bodies of the peacefully sleeping fire truck family through a window.

Then Red blinked as he started to wake up. With the sun shining brightly in his eyes, he started crying. Both Blaze and Rosita started to wake up as they heard their son's cries. Rosita stood up, a bit tiredly as she picked up and cradled Red in her front tire, rocking him gently as hummed a song for him. Blaze stood up, stretched and yawned as he looked at his wife and son. Red soon began to calm down, whining softly as he looks up at his mother with his big brown eyes. Rosita looked back down at him with soft eyes. "It's going to be alright sweetie." Said Rosita as she held Red close and kissed him on the forehood.

Red cooed and purred as he snuggled happily against his mother. Rosita smiles at him. Feeling a little playful, Red squeaks and bats his tire at the emblem on Rosita's side panel. Rosita chuckles and then rolls Red over gently on his roof and does raspberries on his underside.

Red giggled wildly as his mom did, flailing his tires in the air. Rosita stops and laughs, then rolls him back over and licks him affectionately. Red purred and licked back. Blaze smiles as he looks over at the two. Rosita smiles and scoops him up onto her roof holding him high. "Ahhh!? 8D" Red cooed curiously as he looked out the window.

"Well, it's my turn to go to the training class today hun, so I won't be home until later this evening." said Blaze as he made sure he was clean.

"Okay hun, I'll hold things down here for the day. We'll be ok." Rosita reassured as she then held Red close in her tires.

"Alright honey" he said as he turned around to kiss her and nuzzle Red goodbye. "I love you both!" He yells as he pushes a button to open the bay door.

"We love you too! Be safe!" she shouts back and waves as he starts to drive away down the road. Red babbles and waves his tire. Rosita watches him drive away for abit, then pushes the button to close the door. Then she goes to lay back down to feed Red his breakfast. She sets him down and nudges him to her underside. He purrs and latches on after abit. Rosita relaxes as she laid her hood down.

After about fifteen minutes Red finishes. He groans in satisfaction as he stretches his tires out. Rosita then picks him up and pats him on the roof gently. Red burps. She smiles and sets him back down. Then she gets back up on her tires and looks down at her son.

"Wanna go outside!?" She said in a cheery, exciting voice. Red babbled and squeaked excitedly in reply. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying he could tell it was something exciting and new for him.

"Okay sweetie" said Rosita as she picked Red up and put him in his stroller-trailer and strapped him in. Red bounced a little and giggled excitedly. Rosita smiles as she tucked a warm blanket in with him. She then hitched the trailer up to her rear bumper and then pushed the button to open the door. The morning light shined into the station. Rosita then pulled out of the station slowly.

"Ooh?" Red looked around curious and wide-eyed cause he'd never been outside before.

She cruised slowly down main street, greeting the townsfolk and introducing Red as well as taking in the sights, sounds and smells of spring. As she did the townsfolk looked and cooed and googled over the baby fire truck in her stroller-trailer. Red looked up at them, wide-eyed and confused. Then he bashfully hides under the blanket.

One lady said "ooh he's a shy lil' cutie!". Rosita smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yes he is, but it's also his first time ever outside the station, so everything here is new to him" said Rosita as she continued to drive down Main street. Red poked his hood back out to look at the scenery passing by. Rosita looked ahead and saw the town police officer, a woman police officer, fueling up at the local gas station. So she pulls up to one of the diesel fuel pumps to fill up herself.

"Good morning! How are you?" Rosita asks as she looks at the police car.

"I'm good. And yourself?" The officer replied as she smiled.

"I'm doing great. Just taking my son out on his first adventure outside the firehouse" she smiled as she looked back at Red in her sideview mirror. "His name is Red."

"Aww how precious!" She said as she looked at red, smiling. Red then again hides bashfully under the blanket.

" Maybe he would like to be best friends with my son…!" The officer said as she revealed a baby police car that was asleep in her tire. "His name is Copper" Copper then began waking up.

"Perhaps" Rosita smiled and giggled lightly. "Aww your Copper is precious too!" Copper then yawned, stretched and blinked as his eyes focused in. Then he looked around, a bit confused at first as he looked at the big fire truck, then he spots Red poking his hood out of the trailer a little.

"Oooh!?.." Copper cooed curiously when he saw Red and began to get excited, wagging his antenna, giggling and bouncing a little, eager to meet him. Then Red went back into hiding. But then peeked back out a little at Copper, curious too, but shy still. Rosita then unhitched the stroller-trailer from her bumper and turned to face Red. He gave her a cute smile.

"Copper, meet Red!" The officer said as she picked up her baby and placed Copper in the stroller-trailer, which was big enough for both of them, with him. Red backed up a little as he tilted his hood curiously at the baby cop car. Copper giggled and crawled towards Red to greet him. Red leaned back a bit, but then his curiosity overtook him, and he started sniffing at him. Copper cooed and sniffed back at him as he moved towards Red at a slower pace.

Rosita and the police officer smile as they watch their babies' interaction. Red cautiously curiously inched towards Copper, still sniffing at him. Copper moved close enough to sniff Red's face. They both jumped back a little at the unexpected touch. Their mothers both giggled as they continued to watch them.

Then Copper tilted his hood a bit at Red, then giggled started wagging his antenna. Babbling as he gets in playful position in front of him.

"Ahh!?" Red squeaked. Confused at first, but then instinctively and playfully rolls onto his roof, growling and batting at Copper gently. Copper pounced and wrestled with him playfully. They giggled and played for hours after that, only stopping occasionally to nurse. All while keeping n eye on the babies, Rosita and the police officer converse.

After several hours of playing they finally became exhausted and started yawning and dozing off to sleep. The cop scooped up her tired baby, cradling him. Copper snuggled into his mother's tires and cooed with his eyes closed.

"Well it was nice visiting and spending the day with you Rosita" the cop said as she smiled.

"Likewise" Rosita replied and smiled back as she tucked Red in the warm blanket inside the stroller-trailer. Red yawned and stretched as he closed his eyes and snuggled up.

"Well see you next time, have a good night!" The cop said as she waved her tire and began to drive away.

"Alright, you too!" She yelled and waved back. Then lined herself up with the stroller-trailer's hitch and hooked the trailer back up to her bumper and began to drive back to the fire station. It was getting dark, so she turned on her headlights.

She pulled into the station afew minutes later, backing the stroller-trailer in first. Then closed the door after she got in. Rosita then unhitched herself quietly as to not wake Red up. She turned around and smiled as she looked at the sleeping baby fire truck. She kissed him on the forehood and then went to kitchen to cook dinner before her husband got home.

About fourty five minutes later, just as she turned the stove off, Rosita heard the sound of Blaze approaching the station. Then she heard and saw one of the bay doors open, revealing a tired Blaze. She smiled.

"Welcome home honey" She said in sweet, welcoming voice. He smiled tiredly as he drove up to her from behind and then "hugged" and kissed her on the lips sweetly. They parted lips slowly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Home is always welcoming with you around." He said in a low, quiet, sweet tone to his wife.

"Oooh honey… I love you!" she said in awe as she blushed, smiled and smooched him.

"I love you too!" He happily but tiredly replied as he parked at the table.

"I made your favorite for dinner, homemade lasagna with Parmesan and home made garlic bread." said Rosita as she set a plate of food down on the table in front of her husband. Blaze sniffed it and sighed as his tank growled.

"You are the best cook as always, it smells wonderful honey!" He said as he looked at the food hungrily, waiting for his wife. Rosita chuckled as she parked next him at the table with a plate of food for herself.

"I'm glad you like it sweetheart." She said as she began eating. Blaze began eating too.

After eating abit, they start talking about how there day went to each other. Rosita told Blaze about how their son made friends with Copper and visiting with Copper's mother. Blaze told Rosita about his hard day of training, and how strict and serious the trainer was.

"Well tomorrow will be much more enjoyable, I can promise you that honey." Rosita reassured and smiled as they continued eating. Then just as they were finishing up, as Rosita collected the dishes to wash, Red woke up started crying.

"I got it honey!" Blaze said as he promptly as he left the table to go check their son.

"Okay thank you!" She shouted as she started doing the after dinner clean up.

Blaze approached the stroller-trailer, looked in and saw little Red crying. He then scooped him up in his tires and started Rocking him to calm him down.

"Shhh calm down, it's okay, dad's here now" Blaze said in a calm voice. Red whimpered and blinked as he realized his dad rocking him, then he began to calm down. Then Red cooed and purred happily, just wanting cuddles this time. Blaze smiled and held his son close for awhile.

A little while later Rosita came to join them. She smiled when she saw the adorable sight of her husband and her son snuggled up together, both already asleep.

"Goodnight my sweethearts" said Rosita. Then she yawned as she turned off the lights and layed down and snuggled right next to them, closing her eyes. She fell asleep after abit.


	3. Chapter 3 Red's first drive and words

**Chapter three: Red's first drive and first words**

 _Four months later…_

It was the morning of July third, the day before Independence day. The sun began to rise through the window of the fire station, once again shining down upon the sleeping fire truck family. Rosita laid asleep happily while holding Red close to her. Red slept there happily too. Their bodies bobbing up and down with each breath. Blaze, being the biggest slept curled up around his wife and son protectively.

A few moments later Red began to wake up blinking his eyes and squinting as he yawned and stretched. Then the alarm clock suddenly went off, startling Red and waking up his parents immediately. Red jumped and whimpered as he crawled fast and hid behind his parents. Blaze groaned tiredly as he reached his tire up to turn off the alarm clock. Rosita yawned and and stretched as she got up. Blaze yawned and stretched too as he tiredly smiled at his wife.

"Good morning honey" He said as he leaned towards her to give her a good morning kiss. Rosita cooed happily a little as they kissed.

"Good morning to you too darling"she said as she smiled back at him. Then she turned to look at Red behind her, then picked him up and nuzzled him.

"And to you too little cutie!" said Rosita.

Red then smiled, cooed and giggled as he wagged his antenna. Then Blaze came over and gave him an affectionate nudge. Rosita smiled and then kissed Red on the forehood as she set him down in his playpen with his toys. Then she and her husband did their morning routine. Red giggled and babbled as he spotted his favorite toy, a rattling ball, and pounced on it playfully.

Both Blaze and Rosita smiled and laughed alittle as they heard their son playing, then continued their routine. Rosita prepared to take a shower while Blaze drove into the kitchen to prepare breakfast while keeping an eye on Red in his playpen from the kitchen. Red cooed as he batted and pounced on his ball playfully. Blaze laughed again as he began to cut the potatoes.

About fifteen minutes later Rosita rolled out of the shower, all shiny and clean. Then she rolled to the kitchen and saw her husband cooking. Rosita drove up next to him.

"Here, I'll take over dear, while you go take a shower." she said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay honey." He smiled, kissed her back, then gave her the spatula, and drove to the shower.

She continued cooking the food until it was finished. Meanwhile Red was starting to get bored of playing with his toys alone. So he crawled to the side of the play pen that was closest to his mother and started whining to get her attention. Rosita looked over at Red when she heard his whines and saw him looking at her with big, wide, puppy eyes. Then she set down the spatula and drove over to him.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetie?" She asked as she scooped him up and held him close.

Red cooed happily and snuggled against her. Rosita drove back to the kitchen to finish cooking, while holding Red. Then she lifted him up and put him on her roof so she had both tires free to finish cooking breakfast. He rested there happily, watching his mom cook from up there. Ten minutes later the food was finished cooking, so she turned the stove off. Then she put Red in his height chair.

Just then Blaze rolled out of the shower, all shiny and clean. Rosita then brought the pans of food to the table, which was already set, with hot pads to go underneath each one. She also took a smaller plate and cut up some the food into smaller pieces for Red. Blaze came into the dining room and parked himself at his spot at the table. Red cooed and squirmed eagerly in his chair, waiting for his food.

Rosita came back a minute later with his plate of food and put it down in front of him on the height chair tray. He looked at it and sniffed it curiously as he reached out to grab some of the food off of the plate with his front tire as he babbled. Rosita laughed and then showed him how to eat it. Red tried to copy his mom, but then giggled loudly and smeared some food on his face as he did so. Blaze grinned and laughed under his breath as he ate his food while watching his son.

"Hehe, oh son…" she chuckled as she grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his face clean. Then she picked up Red's spoon with food on it. "Say "Ahh!" she said as she held the spoon close to his mouth.

"Ahh!" Said Red, which caused him to open his mouth.

Rosita put the spoonful of food in his mouth. "There ya go! Now chew and swallow."

Red hesitated abit, unsure of the new taste and texture in his mouth, but still did as he was told. He then swallowed the food.

"Good job! Now do it again." Rosita encouraged him cheerfully as she held another spoonful of food in front of his mouth.

Red opened his mouth to chew and swallow again. Rosita fed him until his plate was empty. Then with a full and satisfied tummy, Red cooed happily with his eyes closed. Rosita smiled at the adorableness of her son. Then wiped his face clean, lifted him out of the height chair and put Red back in his playpen. Blaze was just finishing up eating when he picked up his and his son's dishes, put them in the sink and washed them.

"Thank you honey" Rosita said as she parked back at her spot and started eating her now cold food.

"You're always welcome dear" he said as he gave her a quick smooch on the cheek. Rosita smiled and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Sargent Jenning and Chief Jenning, the police officer and police chief, should be coming over here soon so we can come up with an emergency evacuation plan for tomorrow." said Blade.

"Oh good… Then our son can play with Copper and stay occupied during this meeting too" said Rosita, as she still continued to eat her food.

Blade nodded in agreement. Red babbled as he crawled around his playpen, chasing his rattling ball around. Rosita chuckled a little as she watched their son and finished eating her breakfast. Then she got up, put her plate in the sink and then rinsed it. Blade's expression dropped in awe as he saw Red attempting to do something that he's never saw him do before.

"Honey, look at our son!" Blade exclaimed with excitement.

She turned to see what Red was doing. As soon as she saw him, her expression dropped in awe too and the spoon that she was holding dropped out of her tire. With a determined look on his face, Red wiggled his rear end and placed one of his tires underneath himself, then his other tire and pushed up, attempting to stand up on his tires. He stood up for a few seconds on his very spindly tires, but then completely lost his balance and fell back to the floor. Red grunted and furrowed his eyes, being slightly discouraged.

Rosita then drove to the playpen, opened the gate and came in to help and encourage Red.

"Come on, you can do it sweetie!" cheered Rosita as she nudged Red gently from behind. Red cooed as he wiggled his rear again with a determined look on his face and placed all four of his tires one by one as his mom nudged him. Rosita held him up for a second, then slowly backed away so that Red could balance on his own. His tires wobbled alot at first, but then after a moment he gained most of his balance. Blaze came over to watch their son take his first drive.

"That's it honey! You got it!" Rosita kept cheering him on with a smile. Red looked at his dad, who was across the playpen from him, then giggled as he started driving on his tires slowly towards Blaze with his mom following close behind so that he wouldn't fall. Blaze smiled happily and proudly as he watched Red.

"Good job son! Come to your dad!" He cheered as he eagerly waited for Red to make it to him.

"AHHHH!" Red squeaked and giggled excitedly as he bounded toward Blaze, but then lost his balance.

Blaze reached a tire out to catch him before he fell.

"Ooof!" Red grunted as he fell against his dad's tire. Then looked up at his parents with his big wide eyes, and then giggled as he regained balance and stood on his own tires once again. Both Blaze and Rosita chuckled as they looked down at thier son, smiling.

"...He's growing up so fast already hun, won't be long before we'll be sending him off on his first day of school" Rosita acknowledged, choking up abit.

Blaze nudged and nuzzled his wife gently. She leaned against him affectionately.

"Easy hun, let's just, enjoy him for what he is now, while we still have time." Blaze said as he sighed and his engine rumbled happily. Rosita looked at him with soft eyes.

"Yeah ok, you're right hun." She agreed.

Red looked up at both his parents with big wide eyes full of wonder and curiosity. Then he looked around his playpen for his favorite ball. He spotted it and cooed playfully as he started to chase after it, but still being new to driving he staggered abit along the way, but caught himself. He giggled as he pounced it. Rosita smiled as she watched.

"I'll go clean the table off before they get here." said Rosita as she turned back to the kitchen and started cleaning the table off. Blaze nodded slowly.

"Ok, thank you hun." Blaze acknowledged.

"No problem!" She replied as she wiped the table clean.

Blaze glanced down at Red, who was still busy playing with his ball, then he sighed.

"I used to be just like you, son" Blaze whispered to himself.

He looked out the window, tapping his front tire on the floor as he waited somewhat anxiously for the police officers to arrive. Rosita was humming a little song to herself as she finished cleaning the table off.

Afew moments later the doorbell rang. They all glanced at the door.

"I got it!" exclaimed Blaze as he drove towards the door. Then he opened it. It was police chief Jenning, his wife, Sargent Jenning, and son, Copper. "Welcome! C'mon in" Blaze greeted them as he held the door open for them. They drove in.

"Thanks Blaze!" said Chief Jenning

"Yeah, thank you Blaze." said Sargent Jenning.

"Yeah, thank you Blaze! Copper echoed his mom gleefully with his babyish voice. Blaze laughed alittle.

"Anytime.. Have a spot!" Blaze said as he gestured towards the table.

"Okay" said Chief Jenning as he drove up to the table.

"Just a second sir." SGT. Jenning said as she drove over to the playpen. Then she put Copper in there to play with Red. "Now go ahead and play."

"Okay mommy… Hi Red!" Copper exclaimed happily.

SGT. Jenning then drove to the table with all the other adults. They began to have their meeting.

Red, who still hasn't spoke yet, cooed happily to say "Hello" back to his friend. Then got into a playful position kicked his ball towards Copper.

"I got it I got it! Copper shouted as he got into position and kicked the ball back to Red. He laughed and then kicked it back to Copper.

Copper caught it and laughed as he balanced it on the end of his hood.

"Look what I can do!" Copper shouted happily as he stood up on his rear tires .

Red laughed and smiled a little as he watched. Copper then bumped the ball back to him. Red caught it and then tried to copy Copper, but unsuccessful. The ball rolled off of his roof and out the door and into the backyard. They both giggled and chased the ball out to the backyard. Then the ball stopped at a patch of wildflowers in the back corner of the backyard. Red and Copper then caught up to it. Copper got it first. But the beautiful smell of the flowers caught Red's attention.

Distracted by the smell and beauty of them, Red stopped, looked and sniffed the flowers with curiosity. Copper then realized Red wasn't with him anymore. He saw him checking out the flowers and drove back to him.

"Those are flowers." Said Copper.

"Flowers?" Red repeated as he looked at Copper.

"Ahuh, and they're they smell good" Copper said as he too sniffed a flower.

"Purty" Red quietly repeated, then closed his eyes and sniffed the flowers again, liking their smell.

Then Copper looked and noticed that they looked abit droopy, indicating that they needed to be watered.

"Say, they look like they need water. Red, can they get some water from your hose please?" Copper asked as he pointed at Red's water cannon above his cab.

Red paused abit as he looked up, trying to understand what Copper was asking for, then it clicked for him. He then turned on his water cannon part way (it still being abit to much pressure) and aimed it at the flowers.

"Gentle!" Copper exclaimed softly to Red. "Too much pressure will kill the flowers." Explained Copper.

"Ohh…" Red sniffled and whimpered with wide eyes as he turned down the water pressure.

Copper looked at Red.

"Hey, it's okay, now you know better for the future. The flowers will be okay this time I think." Copper reassured Red.

"Ooh, okay" Red said as he cheered up and finished watering the flowers. Then he turned off his water cannon.

"They should be healthy as ever in a couple days!" Copper exclaimed happily as he looked at the flowers and smiled.

"Yay!" Red bounced happily on his tires.

Copper then took off speeding with the ball again, giggling.

"Come and catch me Red!" Copper shouted playfully.

Red then laughed, wiggled his rear end playfully and took off after Copper. They played hard for afew more hours until their parents were finished with their meeting. Completely tuckered out and sleeping in the playpen. The sun just barley starting to set for the evening outside. SGT. Jenning quietly drove into the playpen and scooped Copper up gently in her tires, to not wake them up. Red whined and stretched in his sleep.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow, we'll bring some chips for the BBQ too" Chief Jenning whispered to Blaze and Rosita. They both smile and nod.

"Okay, that sounds good, see you both tomorrow." whispered Blaze.

"Bye bye." whispered Rosita

"Byee." SGT. Jenning whispered as she followed her husband out the of the Station.

Both Blaze and Rosita waved as they closed the door behind Chief and SGT. Jenning. Then they looked at eachother in silence for a second. They then turned to thier son, who was sound asleep, smiling. Rosita approached him quietly and scooped him up in her tires. Then took him and put him in bed for the night.

"Good night son, sweet dreams" Rosita smiled and whispered as she then turned off the light and closed the door quietly.


	4. Chapter 4: Independence Day

Chapter four: **Independence Day**

The next morning came. It was independence day. The sun once again shined it's beautiful warm rays through the firehouse window. The birds sang their morning songs. Blaze and Rosita were still asleep beside each other. Red was still asleep in his bed in his room.

Though, this time Red seemed restless. Tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

 _In his nightmare…_

 _The voices in his nightmare sounded like distant echoes._

" _Mama!? Dada!?" Red shouted frantically and panicked as he looked around in the mysterious building. Surrounded by flames that were growing larger by the minute._

" _Son!" Red heard his parents' voices shout from somewhere._

" _Help! Red cried. Still pretty helpless since he's still a baby._

" _Hold on son, we're coming to get you!" shouted Blaze._

 _Red cried as he looked around frantically and panicked. He saw a piece of burning debris falling from the roof. He yelped as he dodged away from it, it narrowly missing him. Then he felt a tire grab and pick him up. It was his mother, Rosita._

" _Hurry, the roof is about to fall!" Blaze warned as a creaking sound could be heard coming from the roof._

 _Red screamed loudly as his mother rushed quickly back to the exit, holding him close to her to protect him. Blaze rushing behind to ensure his wife and son made it out safely. Red and Rosita barely make out as the roof collapsed behind them. She looked to see if Blaze was still behind her. But he was nowhere to be seen._

" _H-honey!?" Rosita's voice trembled and choked up._

" _Dada?!...DADAAAA! Red wailed._

Rosita gave Red a gentle shake to wake him up because she heard him whimpering and saw him tossing in his sleep.

"Wake up son." said Rosita

Red blinked his eyes and started crying. He rubbed his eyes. Looked up at her as his eyes grew big. Then clinged to her tightly, sobbing. She held him close and comforted him.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream. You'll be okay" She reassured.

Red sniffled and cooed as he still clung to her.

Rosita kept holding him close and rocking him.

"I wuv you mommy." Red said, relieved that it was only a nightmare.

Rosita looked down at her son in a bit of shock at her first time hearing her son talk.

"I love you too son... Omg your first words! Oh I'm soo proud of you son!" She replied cheerfully with a smile.

He smiled and snuggled up to her as he closed his eyes, in a little bliss of his she carried him to the living room, we're she met up with Blaze.

"Honey, he just said his first words!" Rosita said happily and proudly.

"Oh yeah!? What were they?" Blaze asked enthusiastically

"I wuv you mommy." Rosita recalled.

"Alright son! Good job!" Blaze praised Red proudly.

Red saw his dad, got up and bounded over to him and gave him a quick hug, happy that he is also okay. Blaze chuckled a little as he returned a quick hug back to his son.

Then, Red went to go play with his toys in his playpen. Rosita pulled up beside Blaze and nuzzled him softly. Blaze looked at her and returned an affectionate nuzzle.

"I'll go get breakfast ready." said Rosita.

"Okay darlin', and I'll start getting the yard ready for the community BBQ then." Said Blaze as he opened the bay door to go outside.

Red looked outside through the open bay door. Then smiled as he remembered the patch of wildflowers in the backyard. Then he drove outside, right past his dad to go water the flowers. Blaze looked up from what he was doing as Red passed by.

"Where are you going and what you doing son?" Blaze asked.

Red stopped for a moment and pointed at the patch of wildflowers.

"Flower! Water!" Red said cheerfully and then drove to them. Blaze looked and raised a brow at his son.

"Ookay son" said Blaze as he resumed what he was doing.

Red smiled happily as he turned on his water cannon and adjusted it to a gentle shower before aiming it at the flowers. About twenty-five minutes later Rosita finished cooking and setting up the dining table. She then drove to the bay doorway and called her husband and son in to eat.

"Okay honey." said Blaze as he stopped what he was doing and came in to eat.

"Okay mama." Red followed his dad inside.

They all parked at the table and ate breakfast together. Then finished after thirty minutes. Blaze helped by gathering and washing all the dishes.

"Thank you honey." Said Rosita as she picked up a cloth and wiped the table clean.

"No problem, my love" Said Blaze as he washed the dishes.

She finished wiping down the table. Then grabbed another cloth to wipe the food off of Red's face and tires. Red cooed and giggled slightly at the texture of the cloth as his mom cleaned him up. Rosita laughed and then picked him up and started rolling towards the bathroom.

"C'mon son, time for a bath. You gotta look nice and clean when you meet the Fire Chief today." Said Rosita.

"Fiwar Chief?" Red repeated.

"Yes, he's the boss. So, you must look presentable and act respectful." She said as she started filling up the bathtub with warm water.

"Okay mama." Said Red

"That's a good lil' boy." Praised Rosita as she smiled and turned off the water and then set Red down in the bathtub.

Red relaxed in the warm water and let his mother wash him. Rosita washed him until he was shiny clean. Once she was finished she rinsed him and drained the tub. After that she grabbed a clean, dry towel to dry him off. Red shivered as he became cold due to being wet. Rosita picked him up and wrapped him in the towel.

"There." She said softly as she held Red close to warm him up faster.

Soon after, Red stopped shivering as he started to dry off and warm up. He cooed softly as he snuggled up to her. After afew minutes Rosita gently rubbed him down with the towel to finish drying him off. She then brought him back to his playpen and set him down on the floor.

"Alright, go on and play now son! We have many visitors coming today, so your father and I will be busy for awhile." Said Rosita

"Okay mama." Said Red as he turned to his toy box to play with his toys again.

Meanwhile both Blaze and Rosita got the inside and outside of the station ready for the annual community fourth of July barbeque. Blaze set up tables outside and prepared the barbequer to grill. Rosita dusted around the station and tidied it up abit. Then went to prepare some salads and desserts for the barbeque. Humming a beautiful song as she did so.

After awhile Blaze and Rosita had the place all set up and ready for guests to arrive. So, they all parked and relaxed beside each other for a few minutes, before guests start to arrive. Rosita rested her cab against her husband's, smiling happily. Blaze smiled and leaned into her as well.

"I love you honey." Rosita whispered to Blaze, with an affectionate gaze in her eyes.

"I love you too dear." He whispered back to her as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Blaze then turned his attention to the road in front of them. He spotted the fire chief driving down the road towards them. Soon after Rosita spotted him too. Then, her smile faded and she backed up abit. She knew how the fire chief viewed female fire engines and didn't care to engage with him if it wasn't necessary.

"I'll be inside checking on the cake, hun." Rosita whispered as she turned and drove back into the station.

"Okay dear." Said Blaze.

Red stood there by his father, abit confused as he looks from the fire chief, who was approaching and then to his mother, and then back to the fire chief.

"Well good afternoon lieutenant!" The fire chief greeted Blaze cheerfully and reached his tire out to shake tires with Blaze .

"Good afternoon chief." Blaze greeted the fire chief humbly as he shook his tire firmly.

Red came closer and looked up at the fire chief with big curious eyes. The chief looked down and noticed Red, he smiled.

"Well, hello there little one! I'm chief Alexander, or chief Alex for short." Said Chief Alexander to Red as he lowered himself to Red's level.

Then he looked back up at Blaze.

"Is this your son that you were talking to me about at training?" Asked Chief Alexander.

"Yes Chief… His name is Red." Blaze said as he smiled proudly

"Perfect name for him." Said Chief Alex.

Blaze nodded in agreement. Red hid bashfully behind Blaze, unsure of what to think of chief Alexander. The chief chuckled a little.

"Bashful little guy, eh?" The chief acknowledged and then looked back at Blaze.

Blaze nodded again. Red then scampered off to go find Copper and play.

"So, where's your Mrs. at? Figure she'd be out here to greet me on this wonderful day." Said Chief Alex as he smirked.

"Sorry, she's busy inside getting the cake ready for the BBQ." Blaze replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, very good. Having a good obedient woman is always easier to have!" Chief Alexander said as he smirked again.

Blaze growled slightly under his breath as he bite his lip to keep quiet, for concern about what he would say might affect his job.

"No comment." Said Blaze as he cleared his throat.

The chief chuckled as he put himself in park at one of the tables. Blaze watched as the chief did so.

"I assume everyone will start arriving soon?" Said chief Alex as he looked down at his watch, then down the street.

"Yes sir." Blaze said as he nodded.

Then Blaze turned and started turning on the barbeque to start cooking. Just then Rosita came out with a beautifully decorated 4th of July cake. Humming a song as she set it on one of the food tables near where chief Alexander was parked. The chief then turned and looked at the at Rosita with a slight smirk.

"Beautiful day. Ain't it Rosita?" said chief Alexander as he cleared his throat and looked at the sky.

"Indeed, it is." replied Rosita, as she started setting up the tables.

"Could you get me a can of oil from the cooler right next to you please?" chief asked as he smirked slightly.

Rosita stopped and looked at him, a bit hesitant.

"Sure."She said as she reluctantly opened the cooler and grabbed a can of oil out and gave it to the chief.

"Thank you...Good girl."said chief as he took it, opened it and started sipping it.

"Mhm." Said Rosita quietly.

Then she grumbled slightly under her breath as she turned away from him and then pulled up next to Blaze. She rested her cab against him affectionately again. He looked at her and leaned into her as well and kissed her. Watching the burgers and hot dogs cook on the grill. Blaze then used the spatula and flipped a burger.

Then Rosita suddenly looked up as she heard two little voices giggling and getting closer. Seeing that it was her son and Copper, she then chuckled a little.

"I'm gonna get you!" Copper shouted gleefully as he chased Red to the play yard.

"Nah uh!" Red said playfully as he giggled and sped up.

Copper's parents followed soon after.

"Hey!Hey! Be careful! Slow down!" Shouted SGT. Jenning, Copper's mother.

Both immediately slow down.

"Okay Mom!" Shouted Copper as started chasing Red again, but at a slower pace.

Red laughed, going slower as well. Then SGT. and Chief Jenning rolled into the yard next to the table. Rosita smiled.

"Good afternoon!" Blaze, Rosita and Chief Alex greeted them.

"Likewise!" SGT. and Chief Jennings replied cheerfully.

Soon after the other guests started to arrive, bringing small side dishes with them. Rosita greeted and welcomed them. The scene became more crowded and lively as more guests arrived and conversed. Music started playing on the radio in the background. Guests laughed and had a good time.

"Hey! We should hear Blaze and Rosita sing "God bless America" together! I think they'd sound great cause I know they can both sing!" Shouted a male guest.

The rest of the guests chant in favor and agreement. Blaze and Rosita both laughed and looked slightly flattered, parked next to each other as they looked at the crowd.

"Alright, we'll do it." Rosita shot Blaze a playful look.

Blaze looked, smiled and nodded in agreement. They both cleared their throats and stood taller on their axles. Then started to sing.

R: " _God bless America…"_

 _BL: "Land that I love…"_

 _R: "Stand beside her"_

 _BL: "and guide her"_

 _Both:"through the night with the light from above!"_

 _R: "from the mountains"_

 _BL: "to the prairies"_

 _R: "to the oceans"_

 _Both: "white with foamm! God bless America!"_

 _R: "My home sweet home!"_

The guests all cheered, hollered and whistled after they finished singing. Then continued to laugh and converse soon after. Blaze and Rosita chuckled a little, then they looked into each other's eyes and then kissed.

"Yaay mama n' dadaa!" Red cheered enthusiastically as he ran up to hug them.

They looked and then hugged Red back, smiling happily. Rosita then looked up as a slight gust of wind blew by.

"Looks like the winds are starting to pick up honey." Said Rosita as she looked at her husband.

"Mhm" Blaze nodded and looked up too.

Moments later the bell inside the firehouse started ringing. All of the firetrucks immediately turned towards the firehouse. All guests looked too. Blaze immediately rushed back inside to the telegraph machine and grabbed the piece of paper with the fire information on it. Then read it as he rushed back outside.

"Wildfire started by unattended campfire at Pulaski Lake campground. About four and a half miles northwest of here. Moderate rate of spread, fifteen acres with a northerly wind" Blaze read out loud as he turned his engine and lights on.

Shortly after Rosita, Chief Alex and Chief Jennings did the same. The townsfolk, Copper and Red started cheering them on as they began to roll out. Just then chief Alex Stopped Rosita short in her tracks.

"Whoa whoa Mrs.! I think you should stay here unless we truly, really need you. We wouldn't want a pretty lady like you to get hurt… That's why you are just a reserve firefighter." Said chief Alex as then turned to road.

Blaze looked back at Chief Alex in a bit of anger, but couldn't muster up the nerve to say something in time. Red watched in confusion. A look of shock and anger came across Rosita's face as she briefly glared at Chief Alex.

"But I…!?" Rosita started to say.

"No buts! You just do what women do best, and that's watch the house...Now let's go!" Exclaimed chief Alex to the others. He then started to drive up the road with his siren on.

Blaze gave Rosita eye contact with an apologetic expression. Rosita sulked slightly in disappointment.

"I'm sorry honey. I love you!" He shouted as he turned his tires and started following chief Alex. Turning on his siren as he did so.

Then chief Jennings said goodbye to SGT. Jennings, then followed behind Blaze and Chief Alex, lights and siren on. Rosita watched with a wishful look in her eyes as the men drove away to fight fire. Everyone else went back to conversing. Red looked at his mom, still confused as to what just happened.

"Momma, what's going on?" Asked Red.

Rosita looked down at Red blankly.

"...You'll understand someday, son. Now run along and play." Said Rosita as she nudged Red gently.

"Ok momma." Said Red as he went back to play with Copper.

Then SGT. Jennings pulled up beside Rosita, looking up the road too.

"I hope someday us women will get equal and fair opportunity in our jobs, then future generations won't have to go through what we go through right now."

Rosita looked at Sgt. Jennings.

"I hope so too." Said Rosita as she looked down and thought for a moment.

About fifteen minutes later Chief Alex, Blaze and Chief Jennings arrive at the scene of the fire. Some other firefighters already being there. Chief Alex and Blaze began hooking themselves to the water tanker while chief Jennings secured the scene along with some other officers and helped warn nearby residents. Chief Alex started barking orders to Blaze and the other firefighters as they started spraying water on the fire. The wind was fanning the flames, making the fire more difficult to fight.

As time went on, the wind started to pick up more. The fire was worse than they originally thought. They could see the flames spreading faster. It became more difficult for the fire trucks to keep up. Blaze had been sent to another part of the perimeter of the fire in an attempt to gain more containment of the fire.

"Chief! I think we need more back up! Blaze shouted as he continued to spray out water.

"Your right! I'll call for back up!" Chief Alex agreed as he went to radio Rosita and some others for back up.

"Rosita, do you have a copy?" Chief Alex asked over the radio.

"Yes chief!" Rosita responded in professional voice over the radio.

"We need your help. The fire is worse than we thought, wind is picking up." Said chief Alex.

"Copy that, I'm on my way!" Replied Rosita.

Chief Alex then went back to helping the other firefighters. Rosita sighed and took a second. Then called Red to her.

"Yes momma?" Asked Red

"Be good for Sgt. Jennings please. She's in charge until I get back. Ok?" Said Rosita.

"Okay" said Red as he rushed up to give his mom a quick hug before she left.

Rosita hugged Red back. Then started her engine. She then turned her lights and siren on and started driving up the road. Red watched worriedly as his mother drove up the road towards the fire. Then Copper and Sgt. Jennings pulled up beside Red and looked too.

"Awe don't worry Red, she'll be back soon enough!" Sgt. Jennings reassured Red.

He looked at Sgt. Jennings and slowly smiled. Being hopeful.

"Okay" replied Red.

"Now go play you two! I gotta start cleaning up for the evening. Stay where I can see you two!"

"Okay mom!" Said Copper

"Let's play tag Red!" Shouted Copper

"Okay, you're it!" Red giggled as he rushed away from Copper.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Copper said as he giggled and chased after Red.

Sgt. Jennings laughed a bit as she watched them play a little. The guests slowly started leaving. Then Sgt. Jennings began cleaning up the tables. Meanwhile Rosita arrived at the scene of the fire within fifteen minutes. Then started helping her fellow firefighters.

Red and Copper continued to play while Sgt. Jennings cleaned up after the barbeque. Once she was finished the sun was starting to go down. So she brought out the sparkler stick fireworks for her son and Red to have fun with.

"Red! Copper! Come here!" Shouted Sgt. Jennings.

"Coming mom!" Shouted Copper as he came running to her.

"Yes Sgt. Jennings, coming!" Said Red as he followed Copper.

Sgt. Jennings gave them each a sparkler stick. Then showed them what to do with, how to have fun with and be safe with them. Both boys nodded and cheered with joy. Sgt. Jennings grabbed a lighter and lit both of their sticks. Then they both ran in opposite directions, laughing as they twirled thier sparkler sticks.

Back at the scene of the fire, firefighters continued to battle the raging wildfire. Chief Alex drove to the top of a small nearby hill to check wind speed and direction. Meanwhile Blaze still remained fighting the fire on a different part of the perimeter, away from Rosita and the chief. Chief Alex looked down at the fire, then up at the sky, then back down at the fire. A look of genuine concern came across his face as he looked where Blaze and other firefighters were in relation to the fire.

"Blaze, you and the others need to move! Now! The fire is headed straight for you!" Shouted Chief Alex over the radio, as he noticed the wind had changed direction suddenly.

"Copy that!..C'mon guys let's move, now!" Blaze shouted as he gestured the other firefighters to go back to the command post.

The others nodded as they immediately stopped what they were doing. Started their engines and took off as fast as they could. Blaze waited to make sure all of his crew made it to safety before taking off after them. Blaze looked back and noticed one was having trouble starting his engine. He quickly came around back of the other fire truck to push him to safety.

"C'mon kid, we gotta get out of here. You steer and I'll push!" Said Blaze as he started pushing his colleague back to the command post.

Both firetrucks looked up and noticed that as the fire got closer to them it started jumping the fireline they created. They felt the hot embers on the ground getting closer to them as well. The fire was moving very fast. Blaze pushed as hard as he could so that they would move faster. Rosita heard the commotion over the radio and became increasingly worried, but stayed calm and focused on her task.

Meanwhile the other firetruck frantically kept trying to start his engine while he steered and was being pushed. Embers started flying and debris started falling around Blaze and his colleague. Blaze looked past him and saw the command post in sight. Both could feel the intense heat of the fire.

"Almost there, c'mon!" Shouted Blaze.

Just then his colleague finally got his engine to start. Then he immediately sped the rest of the way to the command post, just in the nick of time too. Rosita looked to see if her husband was following behind their colleague. He was nowhere to be seen. In that moment they heard a strange sound coming from the trail, then heard what they thought sounded like a scream of agony. Rosita and the chief immediately rushed to investigate.

Upon approaching where the sounds came from they saw that a considerably large, burning tree had fallen on Blaze. Rosita sprang into action first by spraying the tree to douse the flames.

"Someone call the medic helicopter! Firefighter down! We need assistance over here, now!" Chief Alex shouted to the rest of the crew.

"On it Chief!" They replied as one went to the telephone to call the medic in, while the others rushed to help Rosita extinguish the fire on the tree.

Meanwhile back in Meacham, Sgt. Jennings still watched her son and babysat Red. There was a small fireworks display just out of town. All the townsfolk had gathered outside to watch it. Though the glow from the wildfire lit half of the night sky the folks still enjoyed the beauty of the fireworks.

"Wow! So cool!" Copper yelled joyfully in awe.

Red giggled and nodded in agreement as he watched. But then his smile faded a little as he thought about his parents, a bit concerned because they hadn't been home for awhile, and he missed them. Sgt. Jennings chuckled at her son, nuzzled him affectionately. Then looked at Red, noticing his worried expression. Then everyone looked up again as the sound of a helicopter could be heard approaching.

It was a huge cargo helicopter. Sgt. Jennings looked up and saw as it passed over them that it said "Medic" with cross on the side of the helicopter. She also noticed that it was headed in the direction of the fire. Sgt. Jennings immediately had a bad feeling inside of her. Then she looked at Red and her son.

"Momma, what was that?" Copper asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. You two come follow me back to the police station. It's almost bedtime." She said as she turned to drive back to the police station.

"Okay mother." Said Copper as he started following his mom.

Red followed behind them, growing more worried as his parents where still not back and the fact he'd never slept at Copper's house before. Sgt. Jennings led them to Copper's bedroom, which had a guest bed set up on the opposite side of the room from Copper's bed.

"C'mon boys. Bedtime. Red, your bed is on that side." Said Sgt. Jennings as she pointed to the guest bed.

"Yes mama." Said Copper as he went to his bed, jumped in and snuggled up under the blanket.

Red also went to his bed, but then stopped in front of it. Then he started crying. He felt out of place and was missing his parents. Sgt. Jennings immediately came over to comfort Red.

"Awe what's wrong bud?" Asked Sgt. Jennings in a sweet tone.

"Where mama an' dada?" Asked Red as he sobbed and sniffled.

"They are still working. They will be back soon,I promise." She reassured him.

"O-ok." Red said as he sniffled.

"Good boy. For now let's get some sleep." She said as she gave him a quick hug and placed him on the bed.

"Ok. Goodnight" Said Red as he curled up under the blanket.

"Goodnight you two." Sgt. Jennings said she drove to the door.

"Goodnight mama."said Copper

Then Copper's mom shut off the light and closed the door behind her.

"Goodnight Copper." Red whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Red." He whispered back as he also closed his eyes.

As they went to sleep, Sgt. Jennings went to the communications room to call her husband and find out what's going on. The phone rang 4 times before Chief Jennings answered.

"Hello. Chief Jennings speaking" He answered.

"Hey it's me honey… What's going on? Saw a medic helicopter flying your way." Asked Sgt. Jennings

"A tree fell on Blaze while they were trying to get back to the safety zone after the wind had changed direction." Replied Chief Jennings as he looked behind him, seeing a mangled up Blaze being loaded on to the cargo helicopter.

Sgt. Jennings gasped in shock.

"Will he be okay?" She asked, very concerned.

Chief Jennings paused for a second.

"It is uncertain at this point. We can only hope for the best." He replied

"Good to go!" Chief Alex shouted in the background to the helicopter.

The sound of the helicopter taking off could be heard as well.

"Okay Hun, I won't say anything to his son yet." Said Sgt. Jennings.

"Probably a good idea… I better let you go." Said Chief Jennings

"Okay, I love you. Bye. Please be safe." Said Sgt. Jennings.

"Will do darlin'. I love you too. Bye." replied Chief Jennings as he ended the call.

Sgt. Jennings hung the phone back up. She sighed heavily as she looked down at her hood and then closed her eyes. Hoping that Blaze would be okay.

Back at the scene of the fire, the firefighter who Blaze saved came to Chief Alex and Rosita and told them about what had happened.

"He saved my life. I don't think I would have made it out if it weren't for him." Stated the other firefighter.

The chief nodded as he looked down.

"He sure is a great firefighter. And I'm sure he'll be okay, don't worry." Chief Alex said as he gave the other firefighter a pat on the fender.

"Rosita, you are free to go if you wish. We've got it from here" He said.

Rosita looked at the chief, A Bit surprised.

"Okay, thank you very much, sir." Said Rosita.

"You're welcome." Chief Alex said as he waved goodbye.

Then Rosita started her engine, turned her tires towards the road, and started driving back towards Meacham. Soon enough she arrived back town. Then she approached the police station and knocked quietly. Sgt. Jennings immediately drove to the front door to open it.

"Hey. I'm here to pick up my son. Hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."whispered Rosita.

"Oh, ok. No, not at all. I'll go get him for you." Said Sgt. Jennings as she quietly drove back to her son's room to wake up Red.

Rosita waited quietly outside. A moment later the cop car came out carrying Red, who was now awake.

"Here you go Rosita." She said as she gave Red to Rosita.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Jennings." Said Rosita

"Anytime." Replied Sgt. Jennings.

"Mama!" Red said joyfully as he nuzzled her affectionately.

Rosita smiled a little and hugged Red.

"Well we better get going to the hospital. I'll let you all know how he's doing as soon as possible, ok?" Said Rosita.

"Okay, sounds good Rosita. Take it easy. Bye." Said Sgt. Jennings.

"Later!" Rosita said as she started driving down the road, carrying Red.

Red, looked at his mom, noticing his dad wasn't around.

"Mama, where's dada?" Asked Red

"Why, we are going to see him right now. See, he got hurt while fighting fire and is at the hospital right now.

"Hurt? Will dada be okay?" Asked Red.

"...I think he will be okay. The doctors will make him feel better" Answered Rosita, trying to stay positive for her son.

"Okay, good." Said Red as he sighed in relief.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital front lobby. Then told the car there that they were there to see Blaze and wanted to know his health status and see him as soon as possible.

"Okay I'll let them know. For now you both can take a seat in the waiting room." The car said as she pointed to the waiting room.

Rosita nodded and said "thank you" as she then drove to the waiting room, still carrying Red. Red, stretched, yawned and closed his eyes as he curled up.

"Wake me up when we see dada okay." Red said tiredly.

"Okay son, I will." Said Rosita

Red soon fell asleep. All was quiet since they were the only two in the waiting room. The only sound that could be heard was the fan in the room. Then soon enough a doctor came out to give Rosita an update on her husband's condition.

"M'am?" The doctor asked quietly to not wake Red up.

"Yes doctor. How is he?" Rosita replied quietly.

"The good news is he's gonna be okay. Bad news is, he has a long road to recovery ahead of him and will need to take it easy for awhile." He replied.

Rosita tried hard to contain her happiness.

"Ooh, thank you so much doctor." Said Rosita.

"Yes, no problem Mrs. You can come see him in a little bit. Just got to do a few more things before we let you two in the room." Replied the doctor.

"Okay" said Rosita as she nodded and smiled.

The doctor then went back to the hallway that he came out of. Rosita watched. Then she looked at her son and started waking him up gently.

"Son. Wake up." said Rosita

Red groaned and whined a little. Then blinked his eyes, yawned and stretched as he woke up.

"We're gonna see your dad soon. They said he's gonna be okay." She said as she smiled at her son.

Red smiled tiredly at his mom.

"Yay! That is good mama." He said as he hugged Rosita joyfully.

She smiled and hugged him back. Just then the doctor came back out to the waiting room. Rosita looked at him.

"M'am you two are welcome to come into the room now. But just so you know he's still under heavy sedation, so he may not remember everything by tomorrow."

Rosita nodded. Red looked, eager to see Blaze still.

"Gotcha. Understood." Replied Rosita.

"Okay, follow me." Said the doctor as he started leading Rosita down the hallway.

"Kay." Rosita said as she started following him.

Soon enough they went into a room. There, Blaze laid on the bed, hooked up to several machines and having a blanket draped over his damaged parts. He opened his eyes a little more once he saw his wife and son enter the room. Happy to see them, but in so much pain at the same time. Red's eyes lit up with joy when he saw his dad.

"Dada!" Red shouted joyfully as he was about to run up and greet him.

"Careful son!" Rosita stopped and reminded him to be gentle.

"Oh, right." Said Red. Then he crawled up on the bed and greeted Blaze with a gentle hug.

Blaze smiled back and returned the affection with a soft nuzzle.

"I'll let you three have your privacy." Said the doctor as he left the room.

"Thank you." Said Rosita.

The doctor then shut the door behind himself. Rosita turned to look at her husband. She was nearly in tears. So thankful that he's alive and that he'll be okay. She approached him and gave him a gentle hug as well. Blaze also returned affection to her. Rosita sobbed a little.

"I'm soo happy your alive and will be okay. I don't know what we'd do without you." She whispered softly in his mirror as she still hugged him.

Blaze groaned softly. As much as it hurt he held both his wife and son closer and closed his eyes, taking in the moment.


End file.
